A Yami Love Story
by MeiAnimus
Summary: A Girl  you , age 15, from the US, goes to study in Japan and she meets Yami Yugi and friends. Lets see what happens in this love story..YOUR love story Yami/YOU
1. Chapter 1

**_You're 15 years old and your name is your own name. You look the way you look._**

You wake up and It's the 1st day of summer vacation and you really want to start the school school year in Japan. The United states is getting really boring to you and you just want to get away from all the stress in your current school.

You walk down the stairs into the kitchen and see your mother making breakfast of spinach and feta cheese omelet with sun dried tomatoes. It smells good. She sees you and and says good morning, you respond with a yawn and a "hey mom"...You sit down at the breakfast table next to you father and siblings. You're all silent, eating your yummy breakfast. Then suddenly, You break the silence by asking, "Hey dad, don't you think it'd be nice for me to get an education in Japan?" .. " I suppose...Why do you ask?", he says. "wellll...I'm kinda tired of this country and I want to have good experience in another country. It'd look good on my collage applications!"

"hmmm...we'll see." he said. Your parents are strict and you were surprised that they even considered it.

* * *

In about a month your bags are all packed and your ready to leave for Japan. You hug your family goodbye and board the plane. It takes off and you immediately fall asleep. A few hours later you a woken up by a flight attendant for lunch time. She gives you your food tray. IT consisted of a cute hello kitty style bento. You quickly ate it and went back to sleep.

When you wake up you're already landed at the airport in Japan. You walk out and see an old woman holding up a sign with your name on it. You walk up to her and she greets you, "Konichiwa! welcome to Japan! I am your Dorm Manager and I'll be driving you to you're high school dorm! You can call me Mrs. Kay! ^_^"

You arrive at your dorm..still tired from the flight you immediately jump on your bed and fall asleep...

* * *

Since its still summer vacation, you don't have any classes to attend, So you wander around the country, trying new foods and seeing new things.

One day in the in the middle of July on the way back to your dorm you drop your wallet and don't even realize it. A guy with spiky Tri-colored hair picks it up and runs after you. "HEY! HEY YOU! YOU DROPPED YOU WALLET! HEY MISS! WAIIITTT!" You don't seem to hear him so he follows you all the way back to your dorm and you finally hear him. "hey Miss, I've followed you all the way to your dorm because you dropped your wallet. I guess you couldn't hear me back there..hahahaaa..." he seemed out of breath from running after you. And you were surprised his English was so well. "oh..I'm sorry",you say,"thank you so much! you're so kind, here, I'll get you something to drink" You go inside and get a bottle of water. "Thanks", he says, "so, you're not from around here are you? you sure don't look like it if you are.."

~"well actually I'm from the United States."

"Oh that's really cool!, My name is Yami. Whats yours?"

~" I'm (your name)"

Yami politely grabs your hand and kisses it.

"It was nice running into you, I'd love to hang out with you some time! well gotta go, see ya later"

~"yeah..that would be nice bye.."

He leaves. You touch your face and it feels hot, you go back inside look in the mirror to find that you were blushing.

'Oh god..' you thought,'Hes so handsome...and kind..'

you have butterflies in your stomach and you can not stop thinking about him.

The next day you decide to go for a walk in the local park. You run into Yami and he is pleasantly surprised to see you.

"hey (your name)!"

~" Hi Yami..."

"Come, lets walk together!"

~"okay...*blushes*"

You walk next to him..You feel a bit awkward...then suddenly he links his arm with yours and to others you two look like a couple strolling through a park on a bright summer day arm in arm. SO SWEET!

you're blushing like crazy..Yami notices it and Smirks a smug smirk.

"so (your name), do you like ice cream?"

~"yes, in fact I LOVE Ice Cream! *smiles/Blushes*"

He walks up to an ice cream vendor in the park and buys you ichigo flavored Ice cream. He gets one for himself too. Then you have butterflies in your stomach. "Yami, you didn't have to do that"

"its my pleasure" says Yami.

~"but-"

He silences you by placing a finger on your lips.."I said It was my pleasure *smirks*"

He walks you back to your dorm and kisses your hand goodbye. "Good day Miss (your name)! See you again Tomorrow?"

~ "uummm...*blushes* Sure...I mean..yes of course! that would be lovely!"

"EXCUSE ME MISS (Your Name), BUT WHO IS THAT BOY YOU WERE WITH?"

~"oh hello Mrs. Kay! That was my new friend Yami...*face gets hot*"

" Oh Okay dear, its nice that you're making new friends but as your dorm manager I have to make sure you're safe so just be careful okay hun?"

~" yes Mrs. Kay!"

**and with that I end this chapter. FEED BACK PLEASE! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

You really enjoyed the time you spent with Yami yesterday and you said you'd meet him again today. You're looking forward to it. So you get dressed, you put on a pair of dark blue, almost black boot cut jeans and purple checkered, button up shirt. It fitted you nicely, but modestly, with the sleeves just above you elbows and the shirt slightly below your hips. You walk up to the mirror in your bathroom and apply make up. You put on golden brown eyeshadow and some blush.

Then suddenly you hear something..it sounds like a motor cycle. You look out the window and see that it is Yami coming towards the building. You quickly run to your closet and get your shoes on, then you run to the mirror one more time to check your appearance and by that time Yami is already knocking at your door. You didn't expect him to come this early. It was 9:30. So you open the door and he greets you with a "good morning Miss (your name)" , and then you're both silent.

He walks closer to you. You thought he was going to kiss you and your heart was beating faster, but then he raised his hand towards your face and strokes your face. "You very beautiful, you don't the much make up. You have such cute and innocent facial features and the make up makes you look a bit older and less innocent. I like innocent looking girls." At that you blushed and didn't say a word. 'wow' you thought, so he REALLY thinks I'm cute!'.

He grabbed your hand and lead you out of your room down the stairs out the building and then he helped you on to the motor cycle. He got on and told you to hold on tight. He zoomed off and told you he was taking you to the beach. You're a little nervous because he going really fast but you arms are rung around his waist nice and tight so that you won't fall off and your head is rested on his shoulder. You felt really shy about touching him but you didn't have a choice or you would fall off, also, you had to admit that it did feel nice.

* * *

When you finally got to the beach he helped you off to the motorcycle and walked you to a place 10 feet away from the water. He was carrying a bag and he took a large beach towel out of the bag and laid it out and invited you to sit. You sat down and he sat next to you. You were gazing at the water and he took his camera out of his bag and took a picture of you. You didn't notice and he smiled and didn't tell you. Then he put his camera down and put his hand on yours. He looked at the water. It looked beautiful glittering in the sun. Then a few minutes later he took out two sandwiches and gave you one. "Here (your name), I made it myself " , he said, looking proud. You took a bite out of your sandwich and it tasted really good. It was chicken salad with a little spicy kick to it. "Wow Yami, this tastes great! Do you like to cook a lot?" he looked you in the eyes and said, "Yeah I cook a lot, I have to because I live alone. I get pretty lonely even though I have friends. I still feel like something is missing from my life. Its like an empty space in that needs to be filled. But this feeling has not been bothering me much the past few days since I met you. I know I haven't known you long, but somehow I feel attached to you already. I think we will become good friends. " You blushed and said, "I think so too, Yami"

Then the two of you were silent. You didn't know what to say next, but Yami seemed content with the silence. You didn't mind either but you didn't want to bore him by being too quiet. So you asked "What do you like to do in your free time?"

He looked at you and said " I enjoy hanging out with my friends, cooking, playing video games and_ dueling"_

"Wow, you duel? That's so awesome. I really suck at dueling so I don't do it hahaha.." You responded.

"Well that's okay, not everyone necessarily likes to duel, but they like to watch and bet on the duelers and stuff. How about you? Do you enjoy dueling at all?" he asked.

"I do enjoy watching people duel." you said.

"Would you like to watch me sometime? I would enjoy having you there..." he said.

"Yes I would really like that!" you said.

"Okay then, we'll have to do that sometime"

"Indeed"

After about an hour and a half he takes you back home. You clung to him as he sped back on his motorcycle. When you arrived at your dorm building he helped you off, took your hand and kissed it. "I had a wonderful time with you, (your name), I would like to see you again soon." he said. "I had a good time too, thank you." you said. Then you started to go inside and suddenly he called out "Wait (your name)!" You turned around. "Yes?". "Can I have your number?" he asked.

"Oh of course!" You exchanged numbers and he got on his bike and zoomed off.

* * *

You went inside and fell onto your bed with a deep sigh. You had an amazing time, and butterflies were still floating in you. Your face still felt hot. You could not wait to see him again and you were surprised out how quickly you were becoming attached to him. But hey, at least he admitted he was becoming attached to you as well.

You looked at the time and it was 1:30 in the afternoon. You decided to go out and enjoy yourself in the park.

You hoped to hear from Yami again soon because he was on your mind for the rest of the day.

**I hope everyone is enjoying this! Reviews please!^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

You were lying in bed and It was 8:00 AM . You were just waking up with Yami being the first thing on your mind.

Last time you saw Yami you went to the beach, but that was a week ago. You two exchanged phone numbers but he had not called or texted you at all. You were hoping he would. You wondered if you should try contacting him but then decided against it.

While still laying in your bed you hear your phone vibrate on the coffee table next to it. You reach over and check and see that Yami had texted you: "Hey (your name),I'm sorry I took so long 2 contact U. I've just been really busy getting ready 4 the next college semester. I hope 2 see U again soon."

You were so happy that about that and you felt relieved that he finally contacted you. So you text back saying: "Hey Yami! I would love 2 see U soon 2."

'Wait a minute', you thought. 'College? I knew he was older, but I wonder how much...he does look like he is in his 20s...'

He texts you back saying,: "How soon?"

"hm...really soon!", you text back and you can feel your face get hot.

"okay then" he texts back.

Confused, You get out of bed, brush your teeth and get dressed into an old pair of faded blue jeans and a plain, white T-shirt. You decide to go out and have breakfast. You don't like to go out places alone too much but you don't feel like staying in your dorm. So you walk towards the door slowly with your purse in your hand. You open the door only to see Yami . He looks like he was about to knock on your door just as you were opening it. You were happily surprised and didn't think he meant right now when he said "okay then".

"Oh Hi Yami!", you say

"You look surprised, (your name). What is it? Not happy to see me? You did say you wanted to see me "really soon", so I figured I'd come and see you", he said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Oh of course I'm happy to see you!", you respond

Then You both stood still gazing onto each others eyes. You blushed and Yami finally spoke. "Did you have breakfast yet?"

"No not yet" you say

"Oh good, then lets have breakfast together, I know this great place, it'll be my treat" he says, winking at you.

You two walk outside and get onto his motorcycle. You head off to your breakfast date with your arms around his waist. You enjoyed being close to him, and he seemed to like having you hold onto him for support on the motorcycle.

When you get to the restaurant you really enjoy your breakfast of scrambled eggs and cheese. He took you to an Americanized place, saying he was in the mood for a western breakfast.

"So, (your name), how old are you?" he asks

"I am 15, how about you?"

"My, my...you are quite young dear. I am 20." he says

"How old did you think I was?" you ask

"Well you do look like you're around 15 or 16 but I assumed 17 because you seem so mature." he responds.

"oh I see...", you say

"Anyways age does not matter at all in friendship because you look at the persons heart and soul not age my dear" He responds, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right!" You say, giggling.

You both finish your breakfast. You are happy that you're getting to know each other! You don't care that yami is 20 and you are are only 15 because you really enjoy his company, however you know your parents would not approve of you hanging out with a man his age, and any male for that matter. You had a strict family. But they didn't have to know. You weren't doing anything wrong _technically_...

* * *

He takes you back to your dorm building and decides to walk you in. He pulls into the parking lot, helps you off the bike, turns to you and says " I really enjoy being around you, (your name)"

You blush and are about to say something but the he silences you by pulling you close to him, and passionately kissing you.

Then he stopped very suddenly, and let you go "I'm so sorry." Come on. Let me take you back to your dorm now." He grabs your hand and pulls you towards the building.

You were really shocked because that was your first kiss and your body felt shaky. You had butterflies.

"Yami...please..I..uhh..ummm..I..I..its oka-" He silenced your by placing a finger to your lips and said, "No it isn't okay, I should not have forced myself on you like that. I apologize."

You try to speak again but he does not allow you to.

Before he left he looked as if he was going to say something but then he said goodbye instead and walked away. You closed your door and sat down on your bed. "ohh...*sighs*..Yami..." You laid down. " Wow that was my fist kiss..." Your face was still warm. "I can still feel my lips tingling from it, oh..but I'm don't feel ready to go any further..I'm so inexperienced! and way too shy.. But I don't mind.. Even if he did force me. I really didn't mind.." you say to yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO last time you experienced your 1st kiss with Yami! let us see what happens next! ^_^**

It had been two weeks since you last spoke with Yami. You texted him and he would not respond to your messages. You were so confused. At first you thought maybe he had been busy but then after the second week of no contact you felt down.

Last time you saw him he kissed you. You could remember how his lips felt on yours. But then you remembered how he stopped suddenly and left. You hoped you didn't do something wrong.

You hear a knock on your door and you see that it is Mrs. Kay. "Hello, (your name), I just wanted to check up on you. You seemed down lately. Is everything alright?"

"Oh Mrs. Kay, thank you but I am fine" you reply, smiling sweetly.

"If its because of that boy you have been feeling down, I suggest you forget him because a young bright girl like you should focus on getting ready for school. You don't need any stress from boys. If he does not treat you right then drop him. You are an intelligent young lady."

"Thanks Mrs. Kay, really...thank you" You smiled

"Alright dear, if you need anything please let me know. I will leave you alone now. Get some rest, will you?"

"Sure, have a nice day!" you say.

You really liked Mrs. Kay. She was very kind and caring, motherly in a way, she was always looking out for you. You assumed she was like this with other girls too, however the dorm building was empty because most of the students did not come until later. You came early because You are foreign, the other students are natives and have homes in Japan. But the other girls would be coming eventually.

You close the door and sit down at your desk. You decided she was right. You should not stress over Yami. If he doesn't want you then you should forget him. But you still hoped that he would try and contact you soon.

You laid down in bed and decided to take a nap. You dream about what happened between you and Yami last time and awoke from your nap with your lips tingling. You wish he was here right now. You missed him so much and hoped he missed you too. Hoped he did not lose interest in you.

* * *

Another week later, you were still feeling sad about Yami not contacting you and ignoring you. But you had school to look forward to. It would be starting soon.

Just when you are about to go out to get lunch you get a phone call. It was Yami.

"(your name), I need to see you. I'm gonna pick you up tonight. Be ready."

And before you can say anything he hangs up.

You were so confused. You were happy to hear from him again, but a bit flustered with him too.

So, You decided to wear a simple but pretty pink dress that is slightly above your ankles. You tied your hair up in a high pony tail and wore tiny CZ studs. Yami came around 6 30 to pick you up. He knocked on your door and grabbed you arm as soon as you opened the door. He seemed really excited about something. He drags you outside and onto his motorcycle. You are feeling a bit shy (as usual lol), and he drives really fast.

"Yami..."

"Yes?"

"I am so confused...why have you been ignoring my texts and now suddenly you come to take me somewhere?"

"Let me explain. (your name), I felt so guilty last time I saw you. I kissed you without warning. You are a sweet girl and I feel as though as I am taking away your innocence. So because of this I felt that it was best for me to stay away from you. But then as time went by I realized that being away from you was much more difficult than I thought it would be. Its selfish, I know, but I came for you today because I don't want to be apart from you like that again. I am sorry if I hurt you, I just wanted to do the right thing, but now the right thing does not matter. I can not go so long without seeing you."

You felt ten million butterflies in your stomach and said, "Yami...you did hurt me. I was so confused. I thought maybe I did something wrong! But I am so glad you came back for me. I missed you. Don't do this to me again, please."

"Oh (your name), you had not done anything wrong. I am sorry I made you feel that way. I have missed you too, and do not worry, I refuse to be without you. Like I said to you before, for some reason I have become attached to you." he says

At that you blush and your butterflies become more intense.

"where are we going?" you asked

"You will see, my dear", he says

You two were silent the rest of the way to your mysterious destination, with your head resting on his shoulder and your arms wrapped around his waist. It felt nice being close to Yami again, Your butterflies calmed down and you felt relaxed against his body as you traveled towards where ever he was intending on taking you.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Stay Tuned to see what where they go and what happens next time! Please review! I would really like some feed back and opinions :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so now you get to see where Yami is taking you! Have fun! ^_^**

He continues speeding down the road and about ten minutes later you guys arrive at a carnival!

He parks and when you get off the bike he takes your hand in his.

"So, what do you want to do first?" he asks

" uh...I don't know, I think you should pick!"

"Alright then. Lets go on the roller coaster first."

"Oh..okay..." you respond, feeling your butterflies acting up again.

So you both walk towards the roller coaster hand in hand and you get nervous. You love roller coasters but every time you are about to go on them you can not help but to be scared. Its a natural reaction for you. Yami could tell that you were nervous, so he began talking about a little card duel he had with his friend Joey a week ago, while you were waiting in line. He won of course, and he told you about how great his friend is.

"my friend Joey is a great guy you know! You should meet him, In fact I want you to meet all my friends."

" hahhaa..I would love to meet them!"

"Great! I will plan a date! I want to show my girl off to ALL my friends! hahaha.."

At that you blushed. Yami just called you his girl. This made you feel warm inside. He considered you his. You liked that.

So it was your turn to go on the roller coaster with Yami. 'Oh god, her we go!', you thought. You sit down in the car and you are SO nervous. It starts moving and Yami takes your hand in his to try and comfort you. It starts of really slow going uphill, and then it pauses once it reaches the top of the first drop. At this moment you squeeze his hand and close your eyes. As soon as you do this the car drops down at the speed of light and you scream while Yami is not scared at all. In fact, he is laughing his ass off! "hahahahaha!" And it keeps going up and down really fast for about another three minutes and finally comes to an end.

" That was not so bad."

" Speak for yourself", you say

"oh come on (your name)!"

"I love roller coasters, but I am afraid of them at the same time. I don't know why, but even though I am so scared...I really want to go again!"

" So lets go then, (your name)!"

So you go on again, same thing happens, only you scream just a tad bit less.

After that you go on the merry-go-round. This was relaxing, but after about a minute into the ride, Yami jumps off the get a picture of you on the ride. You were shocked, and so were other people. You began laughing at him until the ride was over. When it was over you got of and walked up to him.

" I have never had this much fun at a carnival" he said.

"Neither have I!"

You guys continue to have a night of enjoyment and laughter. You did things such as buying cotton candy, playing games and going on more rides. Yami won a stuffed hello kitty for you and then he took you back home on his motorcycle. You loved riding on it with him because this meant you got to be close to him.

When you arrived at the dorm building you got off of the bike and you faced each other. He gazed into your eyes and slowly moved closer to you. He caressed your face with his hand and moved his face closer to yours. You knew he was about to kiss you and you closed your eyes. You can feel your face get hot. His face was now so close yours that the tip of your noses were touching. He paused right there and breathed and deeply, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around your waist stayed this way with his face close to your for a few minutes. Then finally he turned his face slightly and planted a soft kiss on your cheek. You sighed and he looked at into your eyes and said, "I enjoy being close to you" and then he placed his lips on yours and kissed you gently. He let you go and you watched him speed off before you walked into your dorm room with the Hello Kitty he won for you in your arms.

You enter your room and plop on your bed. Tonight was so tiring, but absolutely amazing! You squeezed you Hello Kitty tight, put her down and took a shower. In the shower you were thinking about everything that had happened tonight and how amazing it was. When you finished your shower you laid down in bed and thought about what he said. "I want to show my girl of to ALL my friends! haha..." You blushed. You are his girl now. His girl.

You can't wait to meet Joey and his other friends. You want to make his friends become your friends as well. Hopefully you will get to see them very soon. You sigh and fall asleep with all of this on your mind.

**Yaay! Reviews pretty please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So last time you had fun with Yami at the carnival and he called you HIS girl lets see what happens now! Yaay!**

**

* * *

**

You wake up with memories of your amazing night at the carnival still lingering in you mind. You looked at the stuffed Hello Kitty he won for you last night. You slept with it and felt a bit childish but you could not help it, you loved it so much. 'And so what if that is childish', you thought, pouting to yourself, 'I am only 15 so its okay if I am just a _little _childish I guess'. Then you sighed to yourself and said out loud, "When will I grow up?"

Sighing, you remember how Yami had expressed his wishes of wanting to show you off to his friends last night. You hoped to see them soon, especially Joey since it seemed that he was his best friend and he said a lot of good things about him. 'I wonder if he talks about me with Joey and his other friends', you thought.

You slowly roll out of bed, wash up and have breakfast. After breakfast you decide to read, it had been a while since you had done so. You took out Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone and began reading it. You have read the whole Harry Potter series before but you enjoyed it so much you decided you wanted to re-read it. A few hours later you were already 7 chapters in and you hear a knock on your door and it is Mrs. Kay.

"Hello, (your name). That boy you hang out with asked me to call you down. Things are okay with him now, I assume?"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Kay, every thing is great."

"Alright good, well why don't you head on down and see what he wants."

"sure thing!", you say.

You go back into your room to check your appearance in the mirror and quickly brush your hair. Then you hurry down, excited to see Yami. When you get downstairs and exit the building you see Yami standing next to his motorcycle. He was wearing a white form fitting shirt with a black leather jacket over it and light blue straight cut jeans. You thought he looked really attractive.

"Hello, ( your name), how are you?" he greets you, as you are walking towards him.

"Hi Yami! I am good. I am pleasantly surprised to see you! How are you?"

"I am great my, my dear. I wanted to see if you would like to hang out. I am free today and I assumed you would be too."

"Oh yes I would really like that." you say

"Okay then hop on!" he said

You get on the bike with him in your usual position with your head on his shoulder and your arms wrapped around his waist. 'Such a lovely thing', you thought, 'to be able to have a good excuse to touch him without feeling slutty or easy', you smiled to yourself.

"I'm taking you to my place today, I live in an apartment so its not huge, but its decent size." he said

"Oh..nice", you say

You blushed at the thought of going back to his place. He was after all a grown man. Then you thought about what grown ups do when they take each other back to their living spaces. The thought made you shudder slightly and you felt nervous with butterflies.

He must have noticed this because he laughed mischievously and said, "there is nothing to be nervous about young lady"

You just blushed even more and stayed silent the rest of the way there.

* * *

When you arrived at his apartment he took your hand and lead you inside. It was nice. Black leather couches, hard wood floors with a gray rug in the living room. There was a small kitchen in the corner and a closet in the other side. You also saw two doors one of them you assumed was his room.

"Have a seat", he said, walking into the kitchen area.

So you sat down on the couch. There was a coffee table on front of you with a magazine about card dueling and a large flat screen T.V. On the wall. Under the area where the T.V. Was, you saw a small table with game systems sitting on it. There was Ps3 and Xbox 360. There was also a DVD player. Next to the table there was a little shelf full of games for both Xbox 360 and Ps3. This made you happy because you liked video games as well.

A few minutes later he came with two cups of tea and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He handed a cup to you and sat down next to you.

"I hope you like tea"

"I do"

"Good. So, did you sleep well last night? I know I kept you out late.."

"Oh no don't worry, I had a wonderful time last night, I slept just fine"

"Are you sure you weren't up all night thinking about me?" he said with a smirk on his face, winking.

"I'm sure!", you say, blushing furiously.

"Sure." He said

"Hey! Hahah..."

The two of you finished your tea and he took your cups and the now empty plate back into the kitchen. He came back and sat down next to you. This time he sat closer than before, he was only five inches away from you.

"Yami...", you say, looking at him nervously.

"Shhh.."

He moves even closer to you and puts his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to him. His arms are now wrapped around you. He has you rest your head on his chest. You are loving it, it feels so nice but at the same time you are so nervous.

"I just want to hold you.." He says "..relax"

You stay like this for a while and you begin to feel drowsy. Yami gently begins stroking your hair and says, "You are so young...so innocent..I feel as though as I am corrupting you.."

You look up at him but do not say anything. He smirks and kisses you. Your butterflies act up and you kiss back. You love this. You love being in the arms of your Yami. You love the way he strokes your hair and you love the way he is kissing you. You had never let a guy touch you before him. But Yami was someone you could not resist.

He slowly broke the kiss and then decided to take you home, not wanting to keep you too long.

"I had better take you home now, who knows what will happen if I keep you here any longer."

"Oh-oh kay.." you say nervously.

* * *

**This is getting hott, dontcha think ;) ? lol Rating change in the future perhaps?**


End file.
